herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sango
Sango is the secondary female protagonist in the anime/manga series Inuyasha. She is a teenage demon slayer. Before being destroyed, the village had been home to families of demon-slayers who had mastered several techniques to vanquish demons, everything from base rituals to chemical replents to fighing styles. She and her younger brother Kohaku were the children of the village's chief. She is voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese version of the anime and Kelly Sheridan in the English version, the former of whom also voices Clare. Appearance Sango is a teenager of average height with brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She wears pink eyeshadow, and her long hair is usually tied loosely with a ribbon, though it is tied in a high ponytail when Sango is in combat. She is considered extremely pretty by many boys she encounters throughout the story, many of which attempt, and fail, to capture her for her beauty. Outfit There are 2 types of outfits that Sango often wears. Sango normally travels wearing a traditional woman's Kimono. Over this she wears a long skirt, most likely "Mo-bakama". Sometimes her Hiraikotsu is seen being carried in this outfit. She completes her outfit with traditional woman's arm guards and leg guards, and straw sandals. Her Demon Slayer outfit consists of a black skin-tight jump suit with a kanji written on her left shoulder that has a decided mainland flavor and pink armor plates made of demon parts. Sango has a red sash around her waist for decoration. She carries her Hiraikotsu and a wakizashi, a sword she also uses in battle. Background Sango originally lived in the demon slayer village with her family. One day during a hunt Sango is slays a centipede demon,, the creature was far stronger than it should have been and upon it's defeat Songo discovers why, the creature possessed a shard of the sacred Shikon Jewel, a powerful charm which bestowed divine power upon the user. The jewel had been shattered recently but even small shard of it were enough to enhance the properties of the world around it. Songo asked simply to keep the jewel shard as payment for dealing with the centipede, he clients agreed and she returned to the village with job well done and a great and powerful trophy. Shortly after Songo's return, the village is contacted by the Kagewaki noble family to vanquish a spider demon, the village best hunters, including the elder were called in for the beast along Songo and her still in-training brother, Kohaku. The Spider demon was powerful and used one of it's spiders to latch onto and possess Kohaku, who slaughtered all the others/ Sango managed to free her brother by killing the demon but he was promtly struck by the true demon, the lord of the castle, who had become the demon's host. Sango is at death door when prince Kagewaki slays his father, recognize him as being possessed, he then orders that the demon slayers be given proper burials to make amends for their deaths at the hands of his possessed father. With Sango still clinging to life, prince Kagewaki has her brought into the palace to have her wounds tended to. While being healed Kagewaki's adviser Naraku came into see him, to alter him to the fact that the village had just been destroyed by a half-demon called Inuyasha, Songo, enraged, leaves her bed to go destroy the half-demon. Kagawaki tries to stop Songo, insisting she is still too weak. Songo is grateful to Kagewaki for trying to honor her family, tending to her wounds and going as far as to kill his own father to stop the demon that murdered them for but made up her mind-made to avenging her home on the half-demon who took away her only remaining ties. Upon hering her proclamation of revenge, Naraku tells her he can use the jewel shard she possessed to grant her the strngth to fight and temporarily vests her with the strength to ignore her injuries. Songo goes to destroy the passing by Inuyasha and his friends Kagome, Miroku and Shippō. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippō were searching for shards of the Shikon Jewel to restore it. Miroku had been searching for a demon who had cursed him by placing a black void in the center of his palm that would eventually consume him even with sacred wards to hold it back. While passing through the four are ambushed by Songo. Songo was dead-set on destroy Inuyasha. Inuysha had no desire to kill Songo but was willing to fight her to pacify her. Eventually Songo is defeated, when she falls Naraku appears to grab the shards from her and leaves her to die. Songo awakes to find that she had been tricked, that Inuyasha and his friends had done little more than bury the bodies of the villagers after Naraku killed them, they also state that the shard only prevented her from feeling pain but she was still exhausting her body and would have died if she kept fighting. Songo shifted her vengeance where it belonged, upon Naraku and made it her new mission to destroy him. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippō and Miroku go with her to help as they not only sympathized with her but had business with Naraku and the Jewel shards. Arrival at the castle revealed that Naraku had been slowly killing off and raising the guards as his servants. Narak had originally used a demonic puppet to steal the shards but was in-fact recovering in the castle to replenish his dying body. As it turns out Naraku had used prince Kagewaki as his new body and had be taking advantage of his new bodies ties as a noble. Naruku demonstrates the power of the many shards he has collected including one that has revived Kohaku. The shard was keeping Kohaku alive but also allowing Naraku to directly control his actions, unlike the spider demon, removal of the shard would kill Kohaku outright and Naraku used Songo's feelings for her brother against her. After a narrow escape Naraku leaves his hunters to wallow in defeat as he gets away with most of the jewel shards and Songo's brother. Songo decides to join Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippō and Miroku in their quest to find Naraku and destroy him. Gallery Sango (11).jpg MSango's outfit.png MSango 2.jpg Iy sango089.jpg Inuyasha Sango 24.jpg ASango-Power-inuyasha-.jpg 100282.jpg Miroku and Sango.jpg|Sango and Miroku 1zz (21).jpg|Sango kisses Miroku 1zz (9).jpg 1zz (6).jpg Inuyasha Sango 32.jpg Inuyasha Sango and Kilala.jpg inu af6.jpg s (9).png External links * http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Sango Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Lead Females Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Tomboys Category:Suicidal Category:Determinators Category:Wrathful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Normal Badass Category:Elementals Category:Spouses Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Brutes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Final Girls Category:Strategic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:Amazons Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Weaklings